


You Might Be Gay

by Wonky_Writer



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Office (US)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, It still makes sense, M/M, One Shot, Questioning, Rumors, Scene Re-Write, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, but not really, mentioned - Freeform, you don't have to know about The Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonky_Writer/pseuds/Wonky_Writer
Summary: (re-write of a scene from The Office. Season 6 episode 1)After some strange rumors were spread about heroes as a lousy attempt at an April Fool's prank, Spider-Man finds himself deep in thought. Despite knowing what was said about him was JUST a rumor, he can't help but wonder if there might be a tiny bit of truth in it. So, in hopes to figure things out, he turns to fellow hero, Daredevil, for guidance.





	You Might Be Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all :) 
> 
> As promised I am currently working on the next Spideypool fic. However, I've been re-watching The Office (because I mean who doesn't?) and this one scene for some reason just really made me think of Spider-Man. So, I had to re-write it!
> 
> I guess you can say this is just a little short snippet to hold folks over until I can finish the first few chapters to the next fic. Which will be very soon. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. Side note, you do NOT have to watch The Office for this scene to make sense. I know it's not for everyone :)

Spider-Man fidgeted nervously beside the air vent on the roof, watching as Daredevil stalked towards the buildings edge, listening. The webbed wonder had purposefully gone to the demon's side of NY, avoiding his usual places at all costs. He couldn't be around Deadpool, not right now. His mind was running in circles after what Falcon had said about his sexuality. It had...been a rumor of course, spread by who knows who. He had heard several odd rumors floating around about other heroes, but his had stuck with him all month. The rumors, as it turns out had been a poorly executed April fools joke, but even after figuring this out, he couldn't seem to stop thinking about what had been gossiped about himself.

It wasn't the first time rumors about him being gay had come up. He had been teased mercilessly in Highschool by Flash and the bullies' friends with degrading jokes and slurs. Now he figured it was just a weird coincidence that the April Fool's rumor about him had perfectly mirrored what had been said back in grade school. It was a little too weird. It almost made him wonder if it was not a coincidence at all. Spider-Man knew that it was of course...but it made him wonder.

“So...did you hear the rumors about me?” He coughed, “That uh...that I'm gay.” Daredevil nodded, turning slowly from his perch on the roof's edge.

“I did.” He shrugged, a rumor was a rumor after all.

“And...?” Spidey eyed him carefully.

“What?” The other hero looked back down into the streets, half listening to the arachnid and half tuning in to the city life bellow. There was a pause before Spidey continued.

“Do you think it's true...do you think that...I'm gay?” He somewhat muttered but he knew Matt would hear him.

“Are you attracted to other men?” Daredevil asked. He wasn't sure what Spider-Man was getting at but Matt was exasperated by it already.

“Pffft,” Spidey sneered, folding his arms defensively, “no.” Daredevil nodded, glad the conversation was over. He hadn't been amused by the rumors when they had surfaced a month ago, and he was glad to stop talking about them once and for all. Ready to get to patrolling, Matt hunched down, listening carefully to the murmur of voices in the nearby alleys.

“But...let me give you a scenario.” Spidey started again and Matt drooped his head in annoyance. Reluctantly he turned away from trying to keep an ear out for any crimes. Clearly Spidey wasn't going to drop the subject until he got something off his chest.

“I'm at like a beach cabana,” he continued, “and...Deadpool approaches and he tries to...lean in and kiss me.” Daredevil rolled his eyes. “I would definitely resist! Like at first.” Spider-Man holds his hands in front of himself as if pretending to push someone away. “But if he was persistent...” Spidey paused contemplating what he was about to say. “I might...give in just a little bit, just to see what it felt like.” He let his arms drop to his side, looking up at Daredevil.

Matt was staring at him, well, not really, but he looked like he was. He had a blank expression settled on his face wondering what in the world he was doing listening to this idiotic scene. Spidey didn't get the hint and continued to ramble.

“Would I push away? How hard? What if he's like really aggressive...?” Matt had to speak up, this was ridiculous.

“If you resisted Deadpool, he would still need to get to you?” Matt shook his head trying to understand what kind of scenario the other hero was explaining.

“This is not...this is not real Deadpool. This is like...this is my fantasy. Well it's like...not fantasy, it's what I'm...It's just a scenario!” Spidey finally settled on this and folded his arms again, awaiting Matt's thoughts.

“Wow I...” Daredevil shook his head again, young people, he would never understand them. “I wish I could help you. You might be gay.” He finally shrugged, turning to head back towards the roof's edge. “You might be gay.” He didn't see the thoughtful expression cross over the hero's face as he walked away. Instead he went back to business, thinking to himself,

“What exactly is my responsibility here? To comfort insecure heterosexual men? That can't possibly fall to me.” Hero work was sometimes strange indeed.


End file.
